Twisted Fate
by UpToNoGood42
Summary: Takada is dumped by Light, but she meets someone else. Someone that goes by the name of Matt. But Matt isn't all that he seems, and, after a few years, may become Takada's falling force.
1. Prologue

It's the twenty-seventh of May. The sweet aroma of fresh tea leaves fills the air of a small Tokyo bistro. The statuesque To-Oh University looms across the street; the sound of its prestigious students contributing to the city atmosphere. There is a young man sitting in a chair under the canopy of the bistro. He is wearing a red and black striped long-sleeved shirt and, despite the fact that it is almost summer, a fur-lined trench-vest.

His name is Mail. Mail Jeevas. But this name is part of his past, or in his book, the distant past; a past which he never wishes to remember. He now goes by Matt. The name was given to his when he first arrived at Wammy's house, an orphanage for gifted children. But, one year ago, he left for Tokyo.

This is not only his story; it is also the story of an eighteen-year-old woman. She is a student at the aforementioned To-Oh University. Her name is Kiyomi Takada. Known by her peers as the "Refined" Takada, she is, unbeknownst to her, Kira's girlfriend. Though this is her last day as such, she will meet someone new; someone who sits in a nearby café. This person has already been introduced to you… as Matt.


	2. Chapter 1: Cherry Blossom

Kiyomi Takada was walking through To-Oh University's courtyard with Kira. Though, to her, he was not Kira. He was Light Yagami, one of the smartest boys in all of Japan and, as she believed, her boyfriend.

In the corners of her mind, she wondered if Light really liked her. He seemed charming enough, but never loving. These thoughts disgusted her._ Of course he likes me_, she thought. She sighed; even with this confidence, she was never quite sure.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and concentrated on her footsteps. At least she could predict the pattern of her feet. Left, right, left right. This trance caused by the gentle swing of her feet was broken when Light suddenly stopped.

In front of her, a sickly-looking man sat on a bench. His knees were pressed up into his chest and he was reading a novel, holding it from the top. He wore a plain white long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Oh, Yagami-Kun. Hello," he uttered.

Light turned to Takada. "Takada, I'd like to talk to him in private for a moment. Can I see you later?"

"Huh? Oh… sure," Takada mumbled. She sensed bitterness in his tone. She fought the urge to ask why it had to be in private, but then she realized that she didn't really care. She turned to one of the courtyard's exits.

As she walked away, she picked out some of the strange man's words. She heard "Kira" and "L." She had heard of L before. He was the world's best detective and had solved thousands of cases, though nobody had ever seen his face. And as for Kira, he was common knowledge. Kira was a mass murderer, but in her mind he was justice. He killed only criminals; people who should have been exterminated long ago.

_He must be working with Light on the Kira case_, she told herself. Light was aiding the police, who were working with L, to catch Kira. She wasn't exactly fond of the idea of Kira being behind bars, but this was the police. She wasn't about to walk up to them and say, "Hey, stop looking for Kira." That would make her look suspicious and like a fool.

And besides, none of this diminished her opinion of Light. She still loved him. And his feelings toward her were still unidentifiable.

She didn't have class for another half-hour, so she decided to get a cup of tea. As she exited To-Oh University's campus, she spotted a small café across the street. Sakura Kafe, the Cherry Blossom Café. _Well, that sounds like a nice place. I'll check it out_, she thought to herself.

She walked over to the quaint shop and sat herself at one of the many outdoors tables. She looked around her. Many people were seated in and around the café and a few were inside using its convenient free Wi-Fi. A waitress trotted over to her and took her order.

"What can I get you today?" she asked. She sounded overly perky. Takada giggled in her mind: It was probably a job requirement to be that upbeat.

"I'll have a cup of green tea," she responded. She wasn't in the mood for anything fancy, just a simple green tea.

While she waited for the waitress to return with her tea, she observed the scenery around her. She had never noticed how nice this district of Tokyo was. There were cherry trees everywhere. _Must be where the café get its name from_, she realized.

The waitress arrived and broke Takada from the foliage-induced trance.

"Here you go," the waitress chimed as she set the steaming cup of tea in front of Takada.

"Thank you," Takada replied. As the waitress left, Takada picked up the cup. She inhaled deeply, filling every square inch of he lungs with its intoxicating aroma. She loved the smell of fresh tea, and this specific cup smelled as fresh as can be.

She brought the cup closer to her mouth and got ready to take a sip. She tilted the cup, ever so slightly, and the calming fluid rushed in. She hadn't anticipated how hot the tea would be, so shock overcame her. The china cup slipped out of her hand in her attempt to cool her scalding mouth. The noise of the shattering cup alerted the whole venue to her dilemma.

The once happy waitress rushed over to the puddle the cup had made. She now had a frown on, obviously upset that she had to clean it up.

A young man that was seated two tables away from her stood up and walked in her direction.


	3. Chapter 2: Cellular

He stopped and looked at her. "Be careful," he said. "Hot tea tends to be hot." He smiled wryly and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Matt."

Takada reached out and lightly gripped his hand. "Hello, Matt. I'm Takada."

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just burnt my mouth a little."

"Well, you could sue this café for millions," he joked. The waitress, who was still picking up ceramic shards, looked up worriedly.

Takada smiled. "You're funny, but that won't be necessary. It's just a little burn." The waitress became relieved.

"So what brings you here on this lovely day?" he inquired.

"I'm just waiting for class to start. What about you?"

"Let's just say that I'm on vacation."

They chuckled harmoniously.

She looked at her watch. "Sorry, but I have to get to class. I hope I'll see you again."

"Well, how about this?" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. "I'll give you my number and we can possibly make plans." He jotted down the number to his cell phone.

Takada grabbed the slip of paper from him. She read it and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I'll talk to you later." She turned and headed back to the university's main building.

In the distance, she heard a chime. "Crap, I'm going to be late for class." She took off, her high-heels clacking against the pavement as she wove between cars while crossing the street. In all this commotion, she was oblivious as her phone slipped out of her back pocket and fell to the ground in the middle of the street.

Matt looked at his watch. "I'd better get home so I don't miss that special on the _Tech Channel_." He casually strutted across the street, taking the same path Takada had. He stopped in the middle of the street and gazed at the asphalt. There lie a pink phone, completely contrasting the black of the road.

He ignored the loud honks of the impatient drivers he was obstructing and bent down to pick up the phone.


End file.
